Bonds of Harmony
by Fox the Writer
Summary: There are some bonds that can never be broken, especially if they are tied to that of the heart.
1. Lonesome Pony

**Author's Introduction**: Another story is up on the horizon, and this one is...well, a bit different than other stories in that it crosses over into something that would be considered outrageous to do, but...I think you'll enjoy it. This is an idea that has been floating around in my mind for quite some time, and I think it'll be awesome, because I found a few...similarities between these two shows. You'll see what they are as the story goes on. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ or_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._ They belong to Disney/Pixar and Lauren Faust/Hasbro, respectively.

**Ratings: K+**

**Warnings: **This story will contain spoilers from the shows. If you don't want to be spoiled, then turn back now while you still have the chance!

* * *

_Chirp, Chirp, Chirp. Chirp, Chirp, Chirp. _

Crickets chirp into the night, calm and peaceful as a soothing river.

_FWOOP. FWOOP. _

A lone figure flew in the star-brimmed night, her wings beating silently yet powerfully. She flew over a small town, and like a silent angel, she glided over houses and businesses, the forest and fields, and the mountains and rivers, looking out for any potential signs of danger or any lone straggler in need of help. The only things that were out and about were a pair of bats, playing tag with each other like a couple of old friends, a dynamic duo becoming one.

One.

She sighed, although this was in neither happiness nor bitterness.

The blue alicorn was lonely; although having the title of the Princess of the Night was indeed an honorable one, Princess Luna also felt it was one of loneliness.

For many days and nights now, she had been feeling this way and she did not know why; she felt fine with her title as the Princess of the Night, and she made new friends, especially with Twilight Sparkle, the prodigious student of her sister, Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun.

The ponies- pegasi, unicorns, and Earth ponies- had come to see Luna as a wonderful leader of the night, quite friendly and fun to hang around with once you got to know her.

So why did she still feel so alone?

Sighing once more, she flew downwards to one of the larger trees, allowing her wings a break. Once she tucked them in, she laid down flat on the largest tree branch there was, relaxing like a big cat. Her back legs swinging over the branch, she crossed her forelegs, staring into the night sky, surveying her work. The stars glimmered with a flare, a certain fire that burned on endlessly through the night, only to be eclipsed by the large white moon, glowing ever so softly like a firefly.

_"Hmph. I could do better than this. This is far from my greatest work_." The alicorn wished she had something to inspire her once again to paint the sky bright, but she had been feeling like she was running low on ideas…and love.

She wanted to find inspiration for her night sky, something that could give her a certain feeling to make the sky glow as she had done in the past, before she became Nightma-...well, before she was away for a thousand years. But more importantly…she wanted to know she was never alone.

She laid her head down in between her forelegs, resting her head and closing her eyes to wallow in her self-pity.

_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle. _

"Hm?" Luna picked up her head as her ears directed themselves frontward toward the strange noise. She asked herself, "What is that?"

_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._

She sat up straight, keeping her balance on the branch as she leaned forward to figure out the source of the sound. There did not seem to be any source of activity going on within her sight of the tree. As far as she saw, all was quiet in Ponyville. Nopony was out, the animals were sleeping, and all of the houses and businesses contained nothing but darkness...save one.

She saw a bright blue light coming from one of the buildings...it came from a big and hollowed-out tree complete with two balconies, many windows, and quite a few branches...the library?

_"Twilight Sparkle?" _Luna thought to herself.

Twilight was someone Luna liked and considered her the very first friend she ever made when she was out to greet the ponyfolk of Ponyville during a memorable Nightmare Night…even _if_ things did slightly get out of hoof on that night. Luna knew that Twilight was a very hard worker and wonderful student of Celestia's, but she had no idea how often Twilight was willing to go to extremes when it came to her studying, especially this late at night.

"_I might as well greet her while I am here,_" Luna decided. She did not get a chance to see Twilight often, as her royal duties often kept her occupied during the night and day…well, she did different things during the day, but that was not important. She also figured that Twilight might be able to help ease her sense of loneliness by just talking to her.

And so, she stood up, opened up her wings, and dropped off the branch, only to fly upwards again, over to the large tree that was the library and home of Celestia's faithful student.

* * *

_Crackle. Crackle. Crac-ZZZT!_

_"_YIPE!" Twilight ducked as the small ball of light she conducted imploded on itself and caused sparks to flutter out.

Once the air was clear, the purple unicorn stood up and sighed in frustration. "I just don't understand what it is I'm doing wrong-this spell SHOULD work." After a brief shake of her head, she went back to her glowing spell book, which she was levitating with her horn, to try the spell again. She read over the instructions and proceeded to try again when-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

"Huh?" She turned her head around at the door, making herself sure she heard right.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

_"A visitor? At this time of night?" _Curious about whom it could be, she put down her book, no longer emitting with light, and walked over to the door, opening it with a hoof, and there was, to her great surprise, Princess Luna.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle," Luna greeted.

The alicorn watched her friend's mouth hang agape before she closed it with a genuine smile.

"Princess Luna! It has been a while since I've seen you."

Luna shyly smiled back. "It is good to see you again, Twilight. Um…may I please come in?"

Twilight nodded. "Of course, Princess." She opened the door further, letting Luna walk inside and into the house.

Luna walked inside to the main hall of the library, looking at the many, many shelves of books stored upon them, frowning thoughtfully.

After she closed the door, Twilight's smile faded as she saw the frown and wondered out loud, "What are you doing here, Princess? Is something wrong?"

Luna paused, a sorrowful expression taking over. She turned around and faced Twilight. "I...I...er..." She rubbed one of her forelegs with her hooves, seeming timid and uncomfortable to answer Twilight's question. "I..er...I w-wanted to..to-" A thought came to her, and she stopped rubbing her leg, "-see what you were doing, Twilight Sparkle. I understand you are a remarkable student of Celestia's, but...what are you doing up at this hour at night? Should you not be asleep?"

Twilight raised a brow at Luna's timid behavior, but did not comment on it. She knew something was wrong by the way Luna presented herself when she was answering her question, but Twilight knew that whatever was up with Luna, she knew better than to bluntly ask what was wrong. She decided to just roll with it and gradually let Luna express her troubles, making her feel at ease. So she put up an act and gave a small smile as she explained, "Well, I was working on a spell that could potentially create portals to new places in Equestria that we have yet to explore." She levitated the book, flipping pages to show Luna the spell.

Luna slightly tilted her head. "Is that so? Why are you working on this particular spell?"

Twilight further elaborated, "Well, I was researching StarSwirl the Bearded and his spells for fun while I was on a break from studying, and I discovered something interesting about one of his spells." She could not help but grin widely, like a little filly that tried candy for the first time.

Luna cracked a genuine and curious smile. This was one of the reasons why she liked Twilight so much; she was a very studious pony yet she could also be very fun to hang around with. "Oh? What is so interesting about this spell?"

Twilight grinned again, happy that Luna was smiling. "Well, if I could learn to create portals with my magic, I could be able to transport to places I had never been before and explore new things. I could be the first pony to create portals and utilize them for all of Equestria!" Twilight giggled excitedly at the thought.

Luna hid a giggle herself behind a glass slipper-wearing hoof at Twilight's childlike joy. That would be a great idea in the land of Equestria, especially since there were still so many areas that have yet to be fully explored. But of course, there would be drawbacks too.

Luna asked the purple unicorn, "That would be a wonderful idea, Twilight, but do you suppose you CAN utilize these portals?"

Twilight ceased her giggle and asked, "What do you mean?"

Luna levitated Twilight's book with her own horn. "Well, when I entered into your home, I observed you had difficulty maintaining this spell," She explained as she read the directions for the spell, "What is the trouble you are having?"

Twilight frowned as Luna asked that. "Well…that's just it, Princess. I don't know what's wrong. I can't figure out why the spell is not working like I want it to. It's like it takes a certain…something, a certain…inspiration, for it to open-"

"An…inspiration?" Luna interrupted, as she stopped reading to glance at Twilight, confused yet attentive. Given what she felt, it was curious to hear that Twilight was at a lack of inspiration as well.

Twilight's frowning expression transformed into a combination of puzzlement and apprehension. "Well…yes…it's like…it's like I know what I want to do, but I just can't figure out how to do it, or what I can use to get there." She sat down, feeling at a loss. "I just don't know how to go about it." She wondered if that was what was up with Luna. But why would she be feeling this way?

Luna's eyebrows slightly creased. She sat down herself, thinking about Twilight's plight. She decided to look at the book again, reviewing the spell and its contents. Luna looked up at Twilight and asked, "Perhaps you feel like you need some kind of…positive feeling?"

Her friend's head swiveled rapidly at the sound of that, feeling epiphany dawning inside her. "Feeling? Yeah…yeah, that's what it is. A positive feeling!" Twilight got up excitedly, feeling fired up to try the spell again, her giddiness washing over her worry for her friend.

Luna smiled as well, glad that Twilight understood how she felt, even if Twilight did not know that fact. But for some reason…Luna did not feel satisfied. She still felt uninspired and dejected.

But why?

As she watched Twilight prepare herself to cast the spell again, Luna decided to soothe her troubled mind again. "Twilight…I wish to help you with this spell." She put the book down on the floor.

Twilight stopped herself from lighting up her horn to look at Luna, blinking in surprise. "Really, Princess?"

Luna nodded, hiding her pain once more. "Of course. I will aid you in creating the portal. We shall accomplish this together; we will think of something to create it. Perhaps what we need to do is imagine what location we wish to travel to, and think of this area we have thought of in our minds. A place we have always dreamed of visiting," she suggested.

Twilight tilted a brow upward. "…Princess…do you…do you think that is what it is? Do you think that will work?"

Luna shrugged. "I am not certain it will, but it is indeed worth a try." She charged up her own horn, the tip glowing a bright white. "Are you ready?"

Twilight slowly grinned, eager to try this with the Princess of the Night. "Ready, Princess!"

Luna gave a small one back, doing whatever she could to get her mind off of her troubles.

And so, the two ponies closed their eyes, putting in their efforts to think of a place they always wanted to travel to. They thought long and hard about a secret place they always wanted to visit and cast their horns together, two shining lights glowing in the darkness of the night. Their horns cast forward a small ball of light, emitting blue at first…and then something suddenly happened.

The ball grew in size, changing colors at a rapid pace, a spectrum of colors whirling around as the small orb shrunk in size, shrinking and shrinking until it was close to nothingness…but then…

It burst open, a mirror of another place and time open to the two ponies...

But unknown to the two of them, only one would enter this new place, unaware that a new journey was about to begin.


	2. Experimenting

**Author's Note**:._._.I have no excuse, other than I'm starting to take up life by the reins and ride out into new places and exploring what the world has to offer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They belong to Disney/Pixar and Lauren Faust/Hasbro, respectively.

**Ratings: K+**

**Warnings: **This story will contain spoilers from the shows. If you don't want to be spoiled, then turn back now while you still have the chance!

**Btw:** Thank you to those who reviewed my story! I appreciate the compliments and your desires to have another update. Your patience shall be awarded with this update, which I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The two ponies broke their concentration, opening their eyes to gaze upon the portal they created. Twilight's mouth hung open at this...this portal, their creation. And then…

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Twilight giddily hopped around Luna a few times, not realizing that she was not acting the way she trained herself to act around the Princesses-calm and mature.

But Luna did not mind. In fact, she liked it. She just smiled as she watched Twilight bounce up and down in joy, but kept a sharp eye on the portal, floating idly by.

Luna inspected the portal from afar, careful not to get too close to it, in case it acted up. It was a remarkable feat the two ponies had accomplished, yes, but because this was a new portal that the two of them created together out of magic, Luna was not sure how this portal would act up on its own, considering Luna's power was far greater than Twilight's.

Twilight stopped pouncing from her dance of joy to catch her breath when she looked at Luna's thoughtful and stern expression. She asked, "What's wrong, Princess?"

Luna replied, "Although I am proud of our creation, I am not sure what the side effects may be, Twilight. We created a newfound portal, yes, but..." The royal alicorn gingerly walked to the portal and stopped about a good ten feet away from the swirling and colorful vortex, "we must be cautious. Even if the portal opens to another place in Equestria, there is a slight chance it could lead to somewhere else."

The alicorn gave Twilight a sideways glance. "Is there something in any of your books that say anything about Star Swirl and the concept of portals?"

The purple unicorn tapped her chin with a hoof as she thought back to what she read on the famous unicorn's research. "Hmm…"

Nothing specific coming to mind, Twilight levitated a book with her horn again. The dark green book opened rapidly to a page in the middle of the book, and Twilight brought the book closer to her.

Quickly skimming the page until she found what she was looking for, she read, "According to his teachings, Star Swirl tried to create portals to other known places around Equestria, like Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Manehattan…" She looked up from her readings to glance at the still-wary Princess of the Night. "Places that we know as of today."

"I see."

That 'I see' from the Princess got Twilight to put down her book in confusion. "…Is something wrong?"

Luna finally broke off her gaze at the entrancing portal to look at Twilight. "I am not certain where the portal will lead us, Twilight. This is why I must ask-"

**BOOM! **

Both the ponies jumped back in shock about ten feet away as that 'boom' echoed from inside the portal. The portal suddenly fizzled. It suddenly danced and swelled all in a matter of seconds from a mere compact mirror-sized vortex into a large wildfire of pastels, hues, tints and shades of all colors. Smaller yet powerful sounds emitted from within; smaller rumbles and noises burst out in random sparks, like those of dancing electricity.

Even the Princess of the Night was gaping in slight shock at this threshold's unpredictable nature.

Out of the corner of her violet eyes, Twilight could see the Princess' slight shock. She felt a little uneasy about a princess expressing a powerful emotion; that meant BAD news.

"...Princess?"

At the sound of Twilight's uneasiness, Luna turned to the mulberry-colored unicorn and only slowly shrugged. "I…I am not sure what has happened, Twilight." She looked back at the vortex, more wary than ever.

But that wariness hardened into determination. She carefully walked a few feet in front of the dancing threshold, her hard glare piercing. Luna peered over her shoulder to Twilight.

"Is there any more information you can find on portals themselves?"

At Luna's determined urgency, Twilight looked through the book once more and rapidly skimmed the page for anything about portals.

"Yes. It says here that Star Swirl the Bearded tried to create portals that could go to strange and new places outside of Equestria, but abandoned the idea when he tried testing his theory with a...time recorder of some sort. He sent the time recorder to measure how long it could take for one pony to travel from one location to another….and…" She continued to skim through the passage she found, trying to find more answers.

Luna peeked out of the corner of her eyes. "And…?"

At finding the answer, Twilight covered her mouth with a hoof to hide her shock at what she read.

At seeing Twilight's expression, Luna's eyebrows creased a little in concern. "Well…what is it?"

"..."

Twilight slightly lowered her head, as if afraid to speak out. But she slowly answered, "…And the time recorder never came back."

Luna's eyebrows nearly flew off her beautiful and waving starry mane.

Another boom burst once more.

Both of the ponies jumped back in shock as the portal once more echoed. Sparks continued to sizzle and dance out from the portal. Whatever was creating that sound on the other side of this portal was about as loud as Spike's stomach.

Speaking of Spike…

"Holy guacamole! What's going on?!"

The two ponies swiveled their heads to the top of the stairs to see an alert and small dragon. The dragon was about two feet tall. His scales were light purple, and his underbelly was about as green as a healthy lime. His spikes, the origin for his name, were a darker and harlequin tint.

His pistachio-colored eyes shifted to Twilight for a quick and confusing glance before he noticed the Princess of the Night.

"Princess Luna…"

He gave a quick bow before asking once more, "What's going on? What…is that?!" He pointed with a claw to the unstable portal.

Twilight gave Luna a questioning glance before Luna stepped forward and explained herself. "Hello, Spike. I'm sorry we might have awakened you, but we were…experimenting."

Spike raised a brow as he ran down the stairs of the library. As he did, he asked, "I can see that, Princess. But what are you experimenting _with_?"

Twilight looked to Luna again, seeking permission to speak. Luna shrugged and let Twilight speak to her number one assistant. The purple unicorn mumbled, "Oh…well..we were trying to create a portal, Spike, to other places outside Equestria. I wanted to test out Star Swirl's theory while I was on a break from my regular studies with Princess Celestia."

"A portal? To other places? Cool!" Spike ran down the stairs to see the beautiful spiral for himself.

At Spike's plight down the stairs, Twilight's protective streak kicked in, picking up a hoof in reaction to his speed. "Be careful, Spike! Just because we're experimenting doesn't mean we know it's safe!"

When he reached the ponies, he excitedly asked, "But that's the point of experimentation, isn't it? You try to find out if it _is_ safe for other ponies to try." He shot a grin at the wonderful colors dancing in the air.

Twilight was about to answer before she paused in thought, tapping her hoof against her face. He had a good point there…until she glanced at the serious expression on Luna's face changed her mind. She grinned sheepishly

The purple unicorn then responded, "True…but even so, Spike, we don't know too much about where the portal will take us. Not to mention, it's been acting strangely-"

**_KA-BOOM!_**

All three creatures jumped, startled at the extreme loudness. They turned their attention to the portal, as it suddenly sparked with a fury. More sparks fell out as the portal suddenly swirled faster and faster.

Spike yelled in astonishment, "Wh-what's happening?!" He clung to Twilight's leg and she clung to him with the same leg in a comforting and protective manner.

Luna glared at the portal's unpredictable nature once more and, ready for whatever would happen next, opened her wings in a defensive maneuver. She spread her hooves and lowered her head, as if ready to attack. Whatever was going to happen, she would protect her subjects, no matter what.

She was the Princess of the Night.

But even a powerful entity such as herself would not believe the new and wondrous things that awaited her on the other side.

The portal exploded with the power of a volcano once more, and it nearly deafened everyone's ears. As they recovered from the ear-splitting noise, they failed to see or hear, a wind slowly picking up. The wind gradually grew until it was finally accessible for them to hear. Its cold shrill pierced Luna's ears and she drew her attention to the portal.

A gasp escaped from her mouth as her eyes widened.

The portal was now as large as the library's interior, electricity striking in random locations and the wind blowing as hard as it could. The once beautiful and inviting colors darkened into a malevolent threshold. The portal swirled faster and faster like the inside of a tornado. The abyss of it was completely black and unknown.

_...What have we done? _

It was the first step to her journey.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It was about time I updated this story, eh? Like I said, I don't give up on my stories, and I intend on completing them no matter what real life throws at me! On that note, I may or may not start keeping a schedule for which story shall get the next update. It'll depend on how things go, but I'll let you all know if I come up with a schedule. That way, you know when to roughly expect updates. I may try to get an update or two per month, but I can't promise anything, due to real life and all that jazz. But I'll be writing more often now, so who knows what lies on the horizon?

Until then, take care, readers! Peace!


End file.
